Skyfall
"Skyfall" was the title of the 23rd James Bond film produced by EON Productions. It was directed by Sam Mendes from a script by Neal Purvis, Robert Wade and John Logan. Daniel Craig return for this third performance as James Bond alongside Judi Dench who returned for her seventh and final performance as "M". Javier Bardem played Raoul Silva - the films villain. Raplh Finnes, Naomine Harris and Ben Whishaw joined the franchise as series regulars as Gareth Mallory, Eve Moneypenny and Q Synopsis When James Bond's (Daniel Craig) latest assignment goes terribly wrong, it leads to a calamitous turn of events: Undercover agents around the world are exposed, and MI6 is attacked, forcing M (Judi Dench) to relocate the agency. With MI6 now compromised inside and out, M turns to the one man she can trust: Bond. Aided only by a field agent (Naomie Harris), Bond takes to the shadows and follows a trail to Silva (Javier Bardem), a man from M's past who wants to settle an old score. Cast Daniel Craig as '[[James Bond|''James Bond]]'' - agent 007.'' 'Javier Bardem as 'Raoul Silva - Bond's adversary. 'Judi Dench as 'M - the Head of MI6. 'Ralph Fiennes as 'Gareth Mallory - the Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee. '''Naomie Harris as Eve Moneypenny - Mallory's assistant and former "00" agent. Ben Whishaw as 'Q - ''MI6's quartermaster. 'Bérénice Marlohe as '''Séverine. ''Also starring Rory Kinnear as Tanner, Albert Finney as Kincade, Helen McCrory as Clair Dowar and Ola Rapace - Patrice Main Production Team '''Director: Sam Mendes - r''eplacing Marc Foster.'' Producers: Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli. Writers: John Logan, Neal Purvis & Robert Wade - replacing Paul Haggis. Director of Photography: Roger Deakins - replacing Roberto Schaefer. Production Designer: Dennis Gassner. Editors: Stuart Baird and Kate Baird - replacing Matt Chesse and Rick Pearson. Music/Score: Thomas Newman - replacing David Arnold. Title Song: Skyfall by Adele Production Company's - EON Productions and MGM. Film Distributor - Sony Pictures. Production Pre-Production on the 23rd James Bond film, then titled "Bond 23" began after the release of Quantum of Solace, Sam Mendes, the films director was signed on shortly after pre-production begin however it was suspended due to MGM's financial troubles - Mendes remained on board as a consultant during the uncertainty. By December 2010, pre production had resumed again following MGM's exit from bankruptcy on 21 December 2010. In January 2011, the film was officially given a release date of 9 November 2012, with the production scheduled to start in late 2011, MGM and Sony Pictures then announced that the UK release date would be bought forward to 26th October 2012, which was ahead of the US Release date by two weeks. By October 2011, fifteen domain names including "skyfallthefilm.com" were reported to have been registered by MarkMonitor on behalf of MGM and Sony Pictures starting speculation that Bond 23 would be titled "Skyfall", a press conference in November 2011 confirmed that the title would be "Skyfall" with Michael G.Wilson calling it "the worst kept secret in London". Skyfall refers to Bond's family home. Future "SPECTRE" directed by Sam Mendes was released on the 26th of October 2015 with Daniel Craig returning as James Bond.Category:James Bond Category:Films